Wolf kid
by GreyDog
Summary: Ch 11 and 12 are up!
1. Chapter 1

**WOLF KID**

Prologue

_**AN: This is my first story on the Road Rovers and my second story I've ever written. So I'm still kind of new so don't expect much. Written in first person POV.  
**_  
I was just a pup when everything in my life changed. Oh sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself (smiles). I guess I should start with the beginning of my story (heh heh heh!).

Well, I can remember being a pup who had been somehow separated from my wolf parents. Another pack adopted me but never liked me...ever. I was so young, I never knew my parents so I don't know if they lost me or died. But hey! Life is unfair I've since learned… anyway, on with the story.

I did have a life of a sort until this creepy guy named Parvo began collecting wolves and dogs at random. No idea why...maybe he lost his mind (snicker). Anyway, I was one of the unlucky ones who got captured by one of his caino-mutants. (T_T why me?)

When the caino-mutants attacked, everyone scattered but since no one cared enough about me to protect me, I was left to be captured while they managed to escape clean away. Meanwhile, lucky me got sent to Parvo's new lair.

Parvo was pissed when he discovered his crew had brought back only a pup rather than a full grown adult wolf but his attitude was 'waste not want not' so decided to use me anyway.

Groomer enjoyed torturing me by holding me by my scruff in the air and shaking me while speaking baby talk to me, "Aw aren't you the perfect killing machine...yes you are...oh yes you are," she cooed sarcastically. (I growled and snapped uselessly while saying to myself, Put me down now before I bite you.) Unfortunately, she ignored my threat. Looking around I noticed we were the only thing in the room except for a huge machine.

"Groomer stop messing with it and put it in the machine," Parvo snapped, while he turned the machine on.

The huge machine made all kinds of distressing noises to my ears. I had no idea what it could do to me and didn't want to find out so my struggles grew more frantic and finally, I succeeded in biting Groomer's hand forcing her to drop me to the floor (well I did warn her didn't I?).

Now that hurt but I ignored my pain and took off for the only exit while Groomer screamed in pain, blood dropped from her hand to the floor. I reached the door but I had a very bad problem...no hands meant no way to open the door still I tried to get out by jumping against it again and again. I could smell freedom, open air past the door but could not get out (epic failure).

While I was distracted, Parvo came along and grabbed me again by my scruff (shoot!) then carried me back across the floor to the scary machine. He opened a glass door on the front of it that led to a small chamber and tossed my butt in. I yelped when I hit the back wall then scrambled to my feet and turned to run at the glass hitting it hard with my nose. I was terrified!

The machines sounds increased and began to make some really weird noises. A warmth poured over me and I began to feel very weak. Suddenly, the machine stopped doing whatever it was doing but I didn't have the strength to try and escape. My legs collapsed beneath me and things began to go dark around the edges.

The last thing I could remember hearing was Parvo screaming, 'you'll never get me Road Rovers!' then there was an explosion nearby before I passed out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Kid

Chapter 2: The Finding & Choice

The Road Rovers had finally located Parvo and crashed into his lab by making a new door. One of them cut off the power to the machine by blowing it's power source unaware there was something in it.

Screaming in fury at the interruption, Parvo yelled they wouldn't get them and ran with Groomer through a hidden door that had been disguised like a wall. And he left something behind as he disappeared from view, "Oh, and here's a little present for ya!" He snarled, tossing a grenade at the five heroes then vanishing from view, the door sliding shut behind him.

Hunter caught the grenade and said, "Aww why thank you Parvo!" Then threw it up toward the ceiling while everyone else dropped to the floor. The grenade exploded over their heads shattering some of the ceiling causing it to shower down on them. Luckily, no one was hurt.

Colleen growled at Hunter in annoyance and muttered, "didn't your mother ever teach you never to accept gifts from strangers?" She stood up and dusted off plaster from her clothes.

"Um…no!" Hunter admitted, shrugging. Colleen rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Is everyone okay?" Hunter asked as he looked around and counted his team. "Hmm, let's see there's Blitz, Colleen, Shag and...wait… where's Exile?"

The team stared back at him and shrugged saying, "I don't knows"...at him.

"Over here comrades!" came his voice from behind them. They turned and saw Exile walking toward them carrying something against his chest with one arm.

"Exile buddy…what ya got there?" Hunter asked, trying to get a peek at what Exile was holding.

"Oh, you mean this little guy here," Exile said, turning enough for them to see he was holding a small human child.

"Aw a human child that's so nice …wait...what?" Hunter gasped in shock.

Everyone crowded close and stared down at the child, a boy Hunter noticed, distractedly. Now why would Parvo have a human child here?

everyone said the last together disbelieve that they saw a sleeping naked human child (It's a boy) in Exile arm. They all look back to reassured them self's they saw was real, yep Exile is carrying a child in his arms.

"Um… Exile?" Colleen asked, staring down at the child.

"Da?"

"Where did you find him?" She asked.

"Who?" Exile asked, confused.

"The child!" She said, exasperated.

"Um… Colleen you're not making any sentence" he said again, having trouble translating Colleen's words.

"You mean "sense" don't you?" Blitz corrected Exile automatically.

"That's what I said," Exile huffed. "Now what are you asking me, comrade Colleen?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF…grrrrr… THE HUMAN, EXILE!" Colleen screamed, her patience with the dense husky at an end.

"! Oh, him...ahhh...now I understand…I found the poor little kid in that machine," he said, pointing with his free hand to the machine behind him. "The little guy was whimpering and sitting in a glass box...piece of cake to get him out," he told her.

From his heavy, thick coat of fur, Shag took out a small cake and held it out to Exile. "No not that kind of cake, Shag. Shrugging, Shag put the cake away.

"I swear, you boys are so oblivious," Colleen grumbled, turning to Hunter to ask, "hey, Huntie, what are we going to do with the little tike."

Hunter who hadn't been paying any attention to their conversation turned back to her from his perusal of the area to ask, "who?"

Colleen was ready to rip someone's head off. "Aw, bloody hell! The child Hunter...the child! What are we going to do with it?"

"Ummm..." Hunter had no idea but he did know he couldn't leave it here.

They all finally decided to take the child back to headquarters. Perhaps the Master would know what to do with him. They had to make a quick stop at a store to buy the naked child some clothes then made for their jet. On board, Exile dressed the boy then laid him in a seat with a blanket. Fortunately, he slept the whole way back to their lair. On the way, the group played their usual games and irritating behaviors.

Hunter and Colleen flew the jet, Blitz and Shag got into an argument about something, Exile would try and get them to be quiet while Colleen played the "do I know you' game with Blitz and, like always, he would jump her and she would smack him back against the wall.

When they finally got home they went straight to the master, Exile still carrying the child in his arm.

"You've done well Rovers...you're good dogs," the Master praised them. "You managed to rescue many dogs and wolves from Parvo once again. Wait...where's Exile?"

As if he'd been called, Exile walked into the room holding the hand of the little boy.

"Sorry, I'm late...the kid needed to use the bathroom to make major doodoo," he explained. The child hid himself behind Exile's leg, shy and afraid of these strange doggies.

"Exile what is the meaning of this?" the Master asked, surprised. None of the rovers had mentioned a child.

"Sorry master I would not be late again I promise," Exile apologized, misunderstanding him.

"No not that, I mean about the child," the Master explained staring at the child.

"Well, its like this sir,..." Exile told the Master how and where he'd found the child.

the k When Exile finished his story, the Master looked very concerned. He had them bring the child to his lab where he took some blood. Exile had to hold the child to get it done. (Well, you add it up...child+needle= crying (ouch! T_T).

The Master took the blood sample over to his lab and withdrew a DNA sample from it. Once he had that he ran the sample through his huge computer trying to find a match.

While he waited he told the Rovers, "though this was unexpected, it was good of you to bring the child here so we can try and reunite him with his family who must be very worried by now."

That made the Rovers happy. They hoped to take the child home very soon, though they sort of wanted to keep him for themselves, especially Exile who'd gotten very attached to him.

The child remained close to Exile while all this was going on. After studying everything around him quietly, he looked up at Exile and said something that made the husky's heart melt, "dada?"

There was a soft ping from the computer telling the Master it was done with its search. He grabbed the paper it had spit out and read it hoping to see the child's name, blood type, how old he was, and hopefully, where he was from.

"So, this says he's about three years old, healthy, hmm...there seems to be some odd things in his DNA makeup but the computer can't figure out what that is...and, what?...this can't be right..." he muttered, confused. He read the paper over again more carefully but came up with the same answer.

"What is it Master?" Hunter asked.

"According to this, the child has no birth certificate, no parents, or anything else to prove he was born at all."

Everyone stared at him in shock then Exile spoke up, "Master? What do we do now?"

"Well we really have no choice but to take him to an orphanage to be cared for," he said sadly. Everyone knew how much he hated to do that as he, himself had been brought up in an orphanage. For this child it would be even harder as he wouldn't know who he was, where he came from, nor if there had been any family in the first place.

Colleen asked, hesitantly, "Can't we do anything to help him?"

"Sadly, Rovers...no we can't," the Master said firmly.

Something in Exile urged him to find a way to help the child, looking down he thought hard and finally came up with an option. "Umm...Master? Can I adopt him?" He begged.

Everyone gasped and stared at Exile in shocked amazement and surprise. The Master studied the husky for a long time. He could see Exile and the child had bonded in some way and though he loathed sending the child away, he really didn't think Exile could do this.

"Exile, I know how badly you want to keep him, but being a father is a tough job...are you sure you can handle this?" He asked.

"Da, I know," Exile said, gravely.

Shaking his head and knowing this might not be a good idea, the Master gave in. "All right, Exile you may keep him but heed me well, you are responsible for his care, do you understand?" He asked, sternly.

Standing straight and proud, his chest out, Exile said one word, "da!"

"All right then. I'll help you out since you have no clue how to care for a human child," the Master said reluctantly. "You do need to give him a name, though," he admonished.

"We'll help you too, Exile!" Hunter said, stoutly.

Exile smiled and nodded. "Thanks comrades."


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf kid

Chapter 3: Name and a child

_**AN: Just a note to you all. Though the machine gave the kid intelligence and English language, it didn't give him who he was before so he's a blank slate. Also, in my story animals live 100 years like humans (its what I love about animals, especially dogs). PLEASE REVIEW**_

The Master left the Road Rovers and the child alone, while they thought of a possible name. Arguments flared up as they threw out different ideas for names..

"I think we should name him Ty," Hunter suggested, but everyone booed the idea.

"No, we should name him Blitz, like me!" Blitz insisted. They all gave him the Hell-No look.

"How about Sarah ^-^," Colleen said which made everyone stare at her.

"Uh…Colleen you do know it's a he, right?" Hunter drawled. She only stared at him then blinked as she realized what she'd said.

"Oh, yeah..."

They were going to keep going but stopped when they heard a low-growl, they all looked down to find the kid who was whimpering and holding his stomach. His belly grumbled loudly.

"I guess, somebody's hungry" Hunter said, scratching his head, then his and everyone else's stomachs began growling. "Uh make that all of us are hungry. Hey, Shag can you make us some dinner, were starving?"

Shag nodded and everyone followed him to the kitchen. As they walked, the kid studied his surroundings.

The child stared at things he'd never seen in his short life; hard floors, walls, lights, hallways, carpets, plant holders, etc...everything was new to him. He was so fascinating he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran into a wall (BAM!).

He bounced back and landed on his butt in shocked surprise. He reached up to touch his sore nose and water began falling from his eyes. He didn't make any noise but the initial yelp and was confused by the dripping water as he rubbed his nose. When it stopped hurting so bad, he let go of it and looked around. He was alone in the hall, the Rovers failing to note he wasn't with them.

Frightened, the kid got to his feet began walking fast, looking for his new father or any of the other Rovers. The place was big and he didn't seem to be getting anywhere as he kept walking and walking, getting more and more afraid.

Finally, he was too tired to keep going and stopped, sitting down on the floor, his back against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest as he kept looking around. Tears fell from his eyes once more and his stomach hurt even more.

As he sat there, he suddenly heard whimpering nearby. He looked around then saw something coming toward him. It was another of those strange creatures that were taking care of him but this one was attached to something, wrapped in something white and tight, and wore something else on his face.

The odd thing hopped toward the child then stopped and whimpered again. So surprised was the kid by this strange site, he stopped crying and stood up. When the kid stopped crying, the creature jumped up and down excitedly.

Surprisingly, the kid wasn't afraid of what was actually a dog. Dogs and kids always got along.

The funny looking dog turned and began to bounce back down the way it had come. It stopped when it noticed the kid wasn't following. It returned and bounced in place whimpering then turned to go down the hall once more. The kid was confused but since he didn't want to be left alone again, he went after the bouncing dog. It was hard keeping up with the bouncing canine and his little legs were starting to hurt.

He called out in a little voice, "sop...wai.." in a three year old's language.

Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes because of his hurting legs and stomach...he was so very tired but dare not stop but finally his torment ended when the bouncing dog finally turned and entered a room off the long hall.

When the kid finally reached the door and stepped through, he couldn't go on any longer and collapsed to his stomach on the floor, panting and sobbing for air, not able to handle any more.

He thought he was left alone again when, from his level on the floor, he couldn't see anyone then suddenly a shadow fell over him and a familiar voice said, "Hey! Exile! Muzzle found the kid," Hunter said.

The kid rolled over to look up and was glad to see the Road Rovers but was also mad at being left behind. Exile ran up and quickly picked the kid up from the floor, hugging him tightly. (Can't breath ugh…help?)

"Exile, let the child breath, for heaven's sake," Colleen growled, tapping the husky on the back.

Blushing in embarrassment, Exile quickly released the boy enough for him to catch his breath. "Son we were so worried about you. Where were you and what were doing wandering around?" he scolded gently.

"Sorwy dada," the poor kid said, not sure if he was wrong or not but thinking he should admit it anyway.

"Thank you, Muzzle, for finding him," Exile said, addressing Muzzle who jumped up and down happy to have been useful. Exile turned back to his son, who was staring at the floor.

Exile lifted his son's chin and said gently, "Hey, don't worry I'm not mad at you… at least you're safe and that's what numbers" he said reassuring the kid. (Dogs do forgive fast)

Blitz was about to correct him but was stopped by Colleen who jabbed him in the guts. She shook her head to warn him this wasn't the time to correct Exile's grammar.

Hunter stepped forward and said, "Hey Exile I guess since he is your son, you should be the one to name him." Everyone nodded, thinking that was a good idea.

Exile nodded and took a minute to think of a name. "Hmm…what about..." he paused to really look at the kid he was going to raise as his own. The little boy had messy black hair that was rather long, and oddly enough had an interesting white forelock hanging down the front of his face, his eyes were a deep blue, and his skin was a dark brown. The clothes looked alright on him, Exile thought, pleased. He had chosen a blue shirt, black sweat pants and little white tennis shoes. Smiling warmly down at his son in his arms he said quietly, "how about I call you Shawn?"

The kid thought about it for a moment, then nodded slowly, "...'kay."

"Good boy. Okay, Shawn… what do you want to do now?" Exile asked his son.

A low growl came from the boy's stomach. "Hungwe," he said, holding his stomach unhappily. Everyone laughed.

_**AN: Well this is my 3rd Chapter. I hope you like it and thank you jman_smart for the name.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Parenthood with Exile & the Road Rovers

**YEAR ONE **

Exile had only just gotten asleep after a long and tiring mission. He and the Road Rovers had been constantly on the go of late due to the increase in crime. All he wanted now was a good nights sleep.

Suddenly, a loud scream jerked him awake, his heart thundering from the sudden wake up, and causing him to fall violently out of his bed, face first (ouch!). Staggering to his feet he hurried in the direction of the screams. Out in the hall, he came upon Hunter and Shawn standing in front of Colleen's bathroom door.

Hunter was shaking his head while Shawn just looked confused. Exile walked up to them.

"Comrade Hunter, what was that awful yell?" He asked.

Hunter was about to answer when Colleen's bathroom door flew open, and a flying half-beaten Blitz was chucked out. They ducked to avoid his flying form and watched as he hit the opposite wall hard. He slid down in a heap to the floor. They went over to him to see if he was alright.

Seconds later, a very pissed off Colleen came charging out of the bathroom...marched up to Blitz's body and kicked him in the stomach before storming off to her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Exile was shocked and confused. He'd never seen Colleen so angry before. He looked down at Blitz and wondered what he'd done that had made Colleen look that scary furious.

He glanced over at Hunter and asked, "What just happened?"

Hunter sighed and told him what had happened.

_**One hour earlier...**_

It was Blitz's turn to take care off Shawn for the night. He'd taken the boy into his bed and was trying desperately to get some sleep but Shawn was tugging on his ear and wouldn't stop.

Groaning, he opened tired eyes and asked, "what do you want?"

"Potty...potty fluffy," Shawn insisted urgently, using one of Blitz's nicknames that Colleen had given him. (Poor Blitz)

"It's Blitz…Blitz not fluffy...now come on," he growled, sweeping Shawn in his arms and heading out the door then walking down the hall to a bathroom.

When they reached the bathroom door, he put Shawn down and said "(Yawn) Okay kid go."

But Shawn didn't move, staring mutely at the door, unhappily. Blitz didn't understand why the boy wouldn't go in so gave him a little push, but Shawn still resisted. Growling in tired annoyance, he grabbed Shawn by the hand and pushed the door open, dragging the boy in.

It wasn't until he was all the way in, that Blitz finally woke up enough to realize he was not in the boy's bathroom but the girl's and Colleen was, at that moment, taking a shower. He froze and didn't move when in the next second, the shower was shut off and very wet and naked Colleen stepped from the shower stall.

Shawn yanked his hand from Blitz's and hightailed it out of the bathroom at a run (smart kid). Blitz just stood there in shock (hey dummy, run for your life!).

Outside, Hunter was just passing the door to the bathroom, playing with his tennis ball, when he saw Shawn come running out and shutting the door hurriedly behind him.

Blinking in surprise and noticing the bathroom was the girl's, he stopped and called to Shawn who had his back to him.

"Uh... Shawn what were you doing in there?" He asked. Shawn spun around, eyes wide with fear but before he could say anything a scream of fury was heard from behind the door then loud punches and pleas for mercy then more screams.

And all Shawn could do was say, "Opus… daddy… fluffy is ouch."

_**Back at the present moment...**_

Exile could only stare at Hunter when he finished his tale then shook his head. "Sometimes, Blitz is own worst enemy!"

Hunter chuckled. "You got that right."

"Dada...potty?" Shawn asked, truly miserable now.

"Oh of course, son...sorry," Exile said, hurrying his son down to the correct bathroom.

**YEAR THREE**

Exile was thrilled about Shawn beginning his first day of school with other humans but, Shawn didn't feel the same way. He was scared and worried about going to this school. Exile was at first, confused what a school was for until the Master explain that all young humans must go to school to learn to read, write, and do math. There was twelve years that they must complete than there was college that they could go to if they wish.

This sounded like a fine idea to Exile. So on the first day of school, the Road Rovers flew their adopted human to the Wolf's Elementary School in California. (Yeah, ironic...a wolf going to a school called wolf).

As the jet set down in a nearby field, parents and students jaws dropped at the sight of the Road Rovers coming to their school. and the road rovers later flew to the school (I'm just goanna make the school up) of the Wolfs in California.

The Road Rovers escorted Shawn to his classroom and met his teacher who nearly fainted at the sight of the dogs.

"Hello my name is Exile and you must be Mrs. Beauty am I right," he said looking at the paper to make sure he had the right room.

"Ye-yes… and that means you brought your son Shawn" she said, trying to gather her wits and treat them like any parent, albeit some pretty strange ones.

"Oh da," Exile said nodding his head.

"….so ….where is he?" She asked, looking around for a small dog.

"He's right in front of you," Exile said, a bit annoyed.

She turned her face forward then down expecting a small dog but, what she found was a rather nice looking child. She could only gape in confusion, having too much difficulty that this was the dog's son. Okay, he must be adopted, she finally decided.

"He's Shawn?" She asked to be certain.

"Da…why?" Exile asked, frowning.

"Uh…never mind," she said blushing bright red. "Okay, sweety, say goodbye to your doges- I mean parents."

Shawn didn't want to say goodbye but did as asked. "Bye dad (hugging Exile), bye daddy (hugging Hunter), bye dad shag (hugging Shag), and bye mom (hugging Colleen) then he turned to Blitz last and said, bye fluffy (hugging Blitz)."

"It's… aww never mind," Blitz sighed, giving up trying to get Shawn not to call him that and returning the kid's hug.

After their goodbyes were said, the Road Rovers turned and left. The teacher held out her hand and Shawn took it carefully. His new teacher led him into the class room and she placed him at a desk. Other students were arriving, some giving him strange looks as they all settled in to their first day of school.

**YEAR FOUR**

Exile and the Road Rovers were searching their headquarters for Shawn. It was bath time and just like the dogs, he absolutely hated bath time. So everytime he needed a bath which was nearly every day, it turned into a hunt to find the boy.

After an hour search, the group met up in the kitchen area to compare notes.

"So where has everyone looked?" Hunter asked, tired and annoyed.

"I don't know but I'm tired of searching," Blitz grumbled.

"Well, I checked the training room, weight room, my room, and the R/R plane," Hunter said,

"No luck here either comrade, I looked in the lounge, meeting room, transdogmafier, and my room" Exile said defeated tone.

"Me neither and I checked the weapons room, the medical room, my room, and Hunter's room," Colleen said not realizing the last part she'd said.

"Um Colleen, what were you doing in my room?" Hunter asked, bewildered.

"Uh uh…I was checking for Shawn, of course," she said quickly, blushing. (Probably looking at his underwear and pictures you mean).

"Um… okay" Hunter said, confused. "What about you Shag," he said turning his attention to the sheep dog.

Shag mumbled something in dog language, "Huh you don't say….what about you Blitz?" Hunter asked.

"Nope neither did I find him in the beach, my room nor Colleen's room," Blitz said.

"What were you doing in my room," Colleen snarled, furious at Blitz.

And before Blitz could explain, she launched a kick to his stomach sending him flying across the room to hit the far wall. Hunter and Exile just sighed and shook their heads, while Shag covered his face at the sight.

Shawn was hiding in one of Shag's gigantic kitchen pots when he heard a fight going on outside his hiding spot. Curiosity got the better of him. He pushed the lid of the pot off and looked out to find Colleen beating Blitz up again. He climbed out of the pot and headed toward Exile.

"Dad why is mom beating fluffy up again," he asked tugging on Exile's arm.

"Because Blitz was been a pervert Shaw…Shawn!" Exile said looking down.

Colleen stopped beating Blitz up and looked over toward Exile and saw Shawn.

"There you are…man you're certainly good at hiding," Hunter said, impressed.

"Finally!" Colleen said, walking towards Shawn and grabbing him."Time for a bath."

Shawn's eyes widened when he heard the word bath and he struggled hard to get away from Colleens hard grip but it was no use as he was dragged off to the bath room.

**YEAR TEN**

Shawn was now twelve years old and growing fast. At that moment, he was watching a horror movie in the lounge with his family in the dark. The movie was called Death's List 3: The Final Chapter. The movie had plenty of blood, gore, violence and graphic sex. It was one of his all time favorite movies.

He had planned on watching it alone but the Road Rovers were bored with nothing to do so sat down to watch it with him. Shawn tried to warn them that it was the most scariest movie ever made but they ignored him. He shook his head and wouldn't be held responsible if the dogs had nightmares because of them watching this. He wasn't bothered because he knew it was fake but he'd learned the Rovers were much more impressionable. Sighing, he settled down to watch.

The movie was the usual fare, teens doing something for a stupid dare going into a haunted winery. Nothing seemed to happen as they went through the place then left for their rooms at the inn nearby. Of course, the killer had seen them and didn't want them around so began hunting down each student and killing them with an ax. The worst scenes were where two people were having sex and the killer appeared to ruin their fun by an ax to their backs, blood everywhere then the students disappear.

As the action was getting good, Blitz and Colleen screamed, while Exile and Hunter tried not to puke up their lunch and Shag had fled to the back of the couch where he shivered in fear.

Shawn is totally disgusted with his family...this isn't even the scariest part and they are already falling apart. He glanced at the screen and saw the teens had found the killer's hide out and their friends bodies. 'Oh wow (rolls his eyes), really while I think about it, it doesn't sound so scary at all,' Shawn thought, then looked back at his family.

'And what the hell is Blitz's problem...hasn't he watched this before...yeesh the big scaredy cat …well my dad's are no better and my mom…well I got nothing on her,' Shawn thought, annoyed.

"They escape but don't see the white haired killer when…" he tries to explain the scene when a voice from behind startled everyone.

"What are you watching?" The person asked.

They all turned around to find a white hair man and it seemed he was carrying an axe. The Road Rovers scream.

"What the fuck!" Shawn exclaimed, jumping from the couch and backing away from the killer.

The lights flicked on, and to everyone's relief, they saw the Master there with his wooden cane.

"Oh…it's only you grandpa," Shawn said, his heart still jumping from the scare.

Since that day, Shawn never dared to watch that movie ever again. It had been far too stressful for the Rovers. Blitz and Colleen had passed out and didn't wake for two whole days. Exile, Shag, and Hunter had to conquer their fear of axes and the Master.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rebellious Teenager & The Plan

_**AN: I forgot to say that ulyferal has been doing the beta work on my story. My bad! **_

**YEAR FIFTEEN**

Exile was furious, he was at the school principle's office…again. He got a call telling him his son had been in a fight with two students.

Honestly, when Shawn turned thirteen, he began to get into trouble at school and every year since then it just got worse and he didn't know why.

The principal cleared her throat which snapped Exile back from his wool gathering. Nodding, she began to relate what had happened this time.

"Mr. Exile, your son was eating his lunch when two students started harassing him and…". Exile interrupted her.

"So my son didn't cause the fight, which means he was defending himself, " Exile blurted, relieved it wasn't Shawn's fault this time.

"Don't interrupt me" the principle said sharply, giving him a harsh look.

"Sorry," Exile muttered.

The principle eyed him for moment before continuing "hmm…like I was saying, he was being harassed and, yes, it was self-defense but it doesn't mean he should send our students to the hospital."

"HOSPITAL!" Exile barked, loudly in shock.

"I'd advice you to keep your voice down. He injured the two students pretty severely but thank God, one of them won't lose an arm," she said, flatly. Eyeing Exile sharply, warning him to stay silent, she continued, "this isn't your son's only problem here. Just yesterday, he back talked a teacher, the day before he bit a student and the day before that, he..." she paused to take a breath then said more gently, "look, Mr. Exile, your son is getting good grades and I do care about him but this disruptive behavior must stop. I just don't want to have to...well..." she halted, unwilling to continue the unhappy subject.

"If it doesn't what happens?" Exile said, afraid he knew what she was going to say.

"He'll be expelled. Normally, he'd be given several chances but he's been expelled from two other schools and with his record...well there isn't another school that doesn't know what he's done so if he's expelled for a third time, no one and I mean absolutely no one will accept him," she said sadly. "Do you understand, sir?"

Exile's ears drooped and he stared at the floor as he said, unhappily, "Yes, I understand."

The principal stood up and Exile did as well. He turned to open the door to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he gave her a questioning gaze.

The principal gave him a sad look as she said, kindly, "I'm sorry Exile...I really am."

Exile gave her a weak smile in return. "Thank you umm…what is your real name, if I might ask?"

"Amy…Amy Hearts."

Exile stared sadly down at Amy a moment. She had long black hair with tan skin and was wearing a power suit of soft green. And though she was 37, she looked more like 25.

To the husky, the female looked very beautiful for a human and was very smart. But what he liked most about her was her caring attitude toward his son and how much she hoped he would straighten up and graduate.

Nodding his head, he turned back to the door and left, saying a soft goodbye over his shoulder. Looking to his left, he saw his son sitting on the bench, arms crossed over his chest, his expression impatient and surly. Sitting beside him were two police officers bracketing him on either side.

Sighing at the sight, he walked towards them. One of the officers sitting on Shawn's right, stood up and smiled

"Exile, it's a pleasure to meeting you again, though not the circumstances, " he said politely.

"Yeah, well...thanks for watching my son, Mike," Exile said, heavily.

"No problem. We don't mind doing anything for the Road Rovers," Mike said, warmly. His partner stood up as well.

Mike turned his attention to Shawn. "Now behave Shawn or I'll have to arrest you again." he said sternly then turned away.

Shawn growled under his breath and was about to jump the officer but Exile grabbed him by his shirt collar before he could.

"Thanks again…bye." Exile said to the officers, quickly dragging Shawn out of the office to the surprise of the two confused officers left behind them.

'Phew that was close,' Exile thought.

He didn't let go of Shawn until they reached the parking lot and the R/R car. He shoved Shawn toward his seat then went around to take the driver's seat. Glancing over, he saw an unbuckled Shawn sitting next to him.

"Shawn, please put you're seatbelt on," he said softly, but firmly.

Shawn just looked away and ignored Exile. The husky was beginning to get angry, but held onto his cool. So he wouldn't have to endure an argument, he leaned over yanked the seatbelt over the mutinous teen, clicked it in place then returned to his own seat, ignoring the angry muttering the boy was gracing him with. He started the car and hurried out of there for home

When there were almost to their destination, Exile decided to have a little chat with his son while they were alone. Keeping one eye on his driving, he cocked the other toward his son and tested the waters.

"Shawn, are you still mad about what happened today at school?" He asked, cautiously.

The boy sighed and turned his head toward his father and said calmly, "no, I'm not mad."

"Okay, dokey just checking," Exile said easily.

"So…what else?" Shawn asked.

"What?...Can't I check on my own son once in a while?" Exile asked, innocently.

"Uh huh," Shawn said, suspiciously.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Actually...no! You know I can tell when someone is lying or hiding something from me," Shawn said archly, lifting one eyebrow at his father.

Exile sighed mentally and dropped the attempt so the drive finished in silence. Shawn eyed his father from the corner of his eye concern if he'd said something bad that was upsetting his father but after a moment just shrugged and returned to staring out the window.

They arrived at the R/R Headquarters some fifteen minutes later. Exile turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, closing his door quietly. Without looking at Shawn, he walked across the garage to the hall followed silently by the teen.

Exile's mind was trying to come to a decision. 'Should I tell him now or later...probably now would be best.'

Just before he reached to open the door into their headquarters, he halted suddenly causing Shawn to walk right into him and bounce off, landing on his butt to the cement floor.

Angry, he lunged to his feet and yelled, "why the hell did you stop like that?"

Exile didn't respond so Shawn went around his father and looked into his face, halting when he saw the sad expression on Exile's face.

"Um…dad, are you okay?" Shawn asked, getting a little worried.

"Shawn I need to talk to you about something," Exile said softly.

Puzzled his son eyed him cautiously when he said, "I'm all ears."

"Son, you do know that if you get into trouble again you'll be kicked out of school?" His father asked, seriously.

"Um… yeah, so?"

His father seemed to be wrestling with something, something he didn't want to talk about but apparently had decided it needed to be said anyway.

Exile took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Looking into his son's eyes, he said gravely, "Shawn, if you get expelled from this school...no school will take you...ever again!"

Shawn froze and gaped at his father. He knew about getting expelled for his behavior but he was used to being able to go to another school when it happened but the thought of never being able to go to school again...now that he never expected.

Swallowing, he thought about it for a moment then stared at his father and asked slowly, "so what do I do now?"

"I think you know very well what you have to do...drop the tough, anti-social attitude and learn to be polite. No one says you have to like the people you go to school with but being polite cost you nothing and it will allow you to stay in school," Exile said, grimly.

Shawn gritted his teeth and just stared at his father. Exile knew better than anyone how hard it was for him to be nice to anyone. It just wasn't in his nature. The only people he was able to be that way with was his family...no one else.

He wanted to say, 'Hell no, I'd rather jump off a cliff before being nice to anyone,' but fought the urge to say it aloud.

Exile watched his son struggle to accept this dictate, keeping his mouth shut to allow the boy to make his own decision.

Shawn cursed to himself and paced in tight circles, thinking. He really didn't want to do this but did he want to be kicked out of the last school that would have him leaving him with no future. Huffing, he stopped his pacing and faced his father, sighing, he said, "all right, I will be n-ni-nice," barely able to spit the word out.

Relieved, Exile hugged Shawn tightly and murmured, "thank you, son."

"Dad…I can't breathe," Shawn choked, poking his father's shoulder hard to make him let go.  
(Not again T-T ughh…help!)

"Ops! Sorry," Exile said, blushing as he let go quickly.

"(Panting) ugh…no problem….(sniffing) hey! Shag's making his secret recipe," Shawn said, excitedly sniffing the air and following the scent. He went around his father and yanked open the door and sped down the hall toward the kitchen. In seconds, he disappeared from view.

Shaking his head and smiling, Exile followed after his son. But as he went down the hall, his smile faded and was replaced with a frown.

Muttering to himself, he said, "I hope you don't do anything stupid next week, son, or they will kick you out. I just don't understand why you changed to such a sullen person over the last three years. What can be causing the change? Sometimes, when I look at you, you seem more like an animal than a human."

_**Later that night, somewhere else on the Earth...  
**_  
Night had fallen and a light wind was whipping along the streets. A newspaper was blown up then dropped with it's headline screaming at any who passed by to read it.

_"ESCAPE! All around the world, every criminal that the Road Rovers had ever captured and put into jail somehow escaped all the prisons they'd been confined in. How they did this, let alone at the same time, is a mystery! All police forces have been mobilized to try and find the escapees but none have been recaptured at the time of this printing."  
_  
Hiding in a secret hideaway, all those criminals sat around a table beginning to snap and snarl at each other. To the Storm guy, the bug loving scientist, the rebel gorilla general named Havoc, and many others being asked to cooperate with each other was just asking too much. That didn't mean they weren't grateful to Parvo and Groomer for getting them out of their respective cells, they just didn't trust each other enough to work together and that's when things began to get ugly.

"Silence" Parvo roared loudly, causing everyone to gape and stare at him. It was silent as a grave when Parvo was able to continue. "I saved you from hell and all I'm asking you to do is help me defeat the Road Rovers."

"Why should we help you?" One of the crooks yelled at him. "We don't even like you."

"You might hate me but you hate the Road Rovers more, don't you agree?" Parvo said, while walking around the crowd, "...and besides if we take down the Road Rovers then we can claim a portion of the world for ourselves afterwards."

They stared at him...some agreeing with the idea...others not happy about the deal at all.

"If you don't want to help me then you can leave this room right now and take your chances at being caught again," Parvo snapped, disgusted with the naysayers. '

Taking him at his word, a large number of criminals left immediately. That left the Storm guy, rebel gorilla, a thief, mercenary, and some other miscellaneous criminals.

"Oh and did I forget to mention, those that leave will wake up back in jail?" Parvo smirked.

The ones left grimaced unhappily up at Parvo, now glad they'd decided to stay.

"So what's the plan Parvo?" Storm asked.

"Well why don't you showed them Groomer?" Parvo ordered his minion.

"Yes general" She said saluting Parvo, then picked up a folder from another table that was near her then throwing it in the middle of the table.

"First we move to a new place, second ready everything to activate the plan, then when we're ready, we kidnap the Road Rover's adopted kid. They really care about him so having him in our hands means we'll have a great advantage over them," Parvo explained.

At first everyone was rather disgusted with the plan but Parvo was not to be deterred as he coaxed and cajoled his allies until he finally won everyone of them over to his side. With the kid in their hands, the Road Rover wouldn't hesitate to surrender themselves for the sake of their child.

"Let's do it!" The group shouted together.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOLF KID**

Chapter 6: First Impression & Nice guy

_**AN: Thank you Ulyferal for being my beta reader.**_

The next day it was Hunter's turn to take Shawn to school. When they arrived in the parking lot, Hunter made an interesting discovery about Shawn.

He had parked the car and was waiting for Shawn to get out. The boy had grabbed his backpack and looked out the window then suddenly, he was ducking down fast, his face blushing. Puzzled, Hunter eyed him in confusion.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Hunter asked, looking around to see what had upset the boy.

"Shh…be quiet, " the teen hissed from his huddled position and signaling madly that Hunter do as he was doing.

Even more confused, Hunter decided to oblige and leaned down as well. They held their positions for a good eight minutes before Shawn raised his head just enough to see through the window then relaxed and sat up again. Hunter followed his example.

"Okay, what's going on?" Hunter demanded, not letting Shawn leave the car until he answered.

"Nothing…nothing's up," the kid stuttered wildly, still blushing and nervous.

"Come on Shawn! You're blushing and you don't normally do that so something's definitely up...so give! Please please please please," he whined in a high pitched voice, Shawn couldn't stand and shaking the boy hard.

"Ahhhh…stop it dad, I'll tell you...I'll tell you!" Shawn broke down.

Hunter grinned hugely, stopped shaking the boy and let go of him.

"Thanks," Shawn sighed, relieved.

"No problem, now tell me," Hunter asked again.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise me, you won't tell anybody else…okay?" Shawn begged.

"You can trust me. I'm super loyal and super trustful and tell me… the suspense's is killing me," Hunter promised.

"Fine look outside, see that tree that is closest to us and looks like a "T"? Then look down and see the person leaning against it and you'll know what I'm talking about," he instructed Hunter.

Hunter followed Shawn's instructions and when he looked down the tree, he saw a teenage girl, around fifteen years old, dressed like one of those Goth people, all in black with black hair and white skin. She was sitting on the ground, her back to the tree, reading a book.

"So…what about her?" Hunters asked, innocently, turning his attention back to Shawn.

" I have a...mumble...on her," the boy muttered most of the sentence..

"What?"

"I have a crush on her," Shawn burst out, rather angrily and embarrassed.

"Really?...Wow! Wouldn't have predicted this for you yet...bummer," Hunter said, taken aback.

"Please don't tell anyone, " Shawn pleaded, not wanting to be ragged by the rest of the Rovers about this.

"I said I wouldn't. Since when did you start liking girls?" Hunter asked, amused.

"When I reached thirteen," the boy admitted.

"Honestly? Well…did you ever ask any girl out?"

Shawn frowned and shook his head, "No, never had the courage to and, well,...I get made at myself and ruin it anyway."

'Hmm, wonder if this is the reason for his behavior problems,' Hunter mused. 'Should look into this.'

"Uh, hello...you in there, dad?" Shawn asked, waving his hand before Hunter's face.

This snapped Hunter from his thought and he looked at the boy again and asked, "sorry, are you going to ask her out?"

"Uh...no."

"Then I'll help you out," Hunter said, making a decision as he turned the car back on, went into reverse to get out of the parking spot then drove over to where the girl was sitting.

"What? No...no...don't," Shawn pleaded as he saw what Hunter was going to do.

When the car halted, Shawn was going to duck down again but was pushed out the door by Hunter, landing on his stomach. His backpack was thrown out after him, landing beside his sprawled body, the door slammed closed and Hunter yelled out the window.

"Love you, bye!" Then drove off quickly leaving poor Shawn to pick himself and his backpack off the ground in plain sight of the girl.

Shawn deliberately kept his back to the girl, grabbed his pack and was about to make a run for it when a pretty voice behind him called out.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Shawn shivered at the sound of her voice. He liked it but he was also very scared of it. However, he finally managed to get enough courage to turn around and say something back to her.

"Um yeah…I'm fine, no worries," he said inanely.

The girl nodded, flashing him a brief smile then returned to her book. This left Shawn in a quandary. Should he just go on into the school or stay and try to chat her up. They had time before classes started.

He fought with himself for several minutes. He did like her and hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since he first laid eyes on her. He didn't know if this was a crush or something else but he did know he was tired of watching her from afar. He had other crushes before over the time he was in high school but none felt like this one did.

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided, well its now or never. He moved closer to her and looked down. "Uhm...hi, my name's Shawn."

"Dania," she said without once looking up from her book.

"What'cha reading?"

"The Wolf man."

"Oh...is it good?"

"Yeah, its seems to be so far."

Shawn felt a bit giddy with happiness. Here he was finally talking to a girl and not scaring her off as usual. Wanting to sit close to her he dared to ask, "uhm do you mind if I sit here with you?"

Blinking a bit in surprise, she pulled her eyes out of her book and looked up at him. After a moment, she reluctantly said, "I...guess its okay."

"Thanks," Shawn said, smiling a little as he approached the tree and sat beside Dania.

"No problem," she said rather carefully before returning her attention to her book.

They didn't speak another word for the next eight minutes, she with her book and he giving her sideways glances. Then the bell rang for class and they both stood up and headed for the door. When they passed through with many other kids, Dania spoke up.

"Shawn, do you want to hang out at lunch and after school?" She asked, shyly.

Shawn heart leaped for joy but he only allowed a small smile so he wouldn't scare her off as he said, "sure, I'd like that."

"Okay…bye," she said, heading toward her class.

Shawn stood there for a second savoring the sweet moment before heading down the hall to his own class. Just before he entered, a frown tugged at his mouth as he remembered his promise.

Grumbling under his breath, he muttered, "first day of being Mr. Nice Guy." Then he stepped through the door and headed for his seat.

By the end of the long day, he'd managed to not mess up too badly though he had come close a few times...

...first period, he almost had the urge to bite someone's ear off. (Just one bite? He wouldn't miss his ear would he?)

...second and third period he wanted to beat the crap out of someone but managed to dismiss the urge. (The creep was a bully...he totally deserved an ass whopping. Man this totally sucks!)

...lunchtime, he did hang out with Dania and they had a rather nice conversation.

...last period was the hardest. An annoying teacher really pissed him off but barely managed to keep a civil tongue in his head. It didn't help that no like this teacher. (Please! Let this day end...I can't keep this up!)

But he did make to the end of the day without, beating, maiming, or generally being unpleasant and now he was waiting by the same tree where he'd met Dania. She arrived, smiled at him, pulled out her book and sat down, leaning against the tree. He joined her and just watched her read without disturbing her. Surprisingly, the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable.

However, as time passed, he wanted to strike up a conversation but didn't know where to start then he had a strong urge to want to give her a hug. (Wait! What? Where had that come from?)

He hurriedly shoved that idea way and kept silent, then suddenly she yawned.

"Guess someone is tired huh?" he said, casually..

"Yeah...aren't you?" She asked, looking at him sleepily.

"Nah..." Shawn was surprised in the next moment when she sighed then laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He felt his face blushing, hotly and his heart began beating strongly.

"You don't mind if I rest my head here for just a minute?" She murmured softly.

"Nooo...it's okay, really," he said, almost stuttering, his emotions on overload.

She moved a little into Shawn's shoulder and they were like that for several minutes before Dania said, "thanks."

"For what?"

"For being my first friend."

Shawn blinked at that statement in confused, surprise. Surely she didn't mean that? With her looks she should have a whole lot of friends.

"Really? How come you don't have any other friends," he asked, curious.

"Because everyone things I will be a curse on them," she said, chuckling at the ridiculousness of it.

Shawn had trouble believing she could curse anyone so laughed with her. "That's so lame. Well its there loss and my gain. Thank you."

"For what?" It was her turn to ask.

"For being my first friend," he said, warmly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**AN: He survived the first day and got a new friend...will they be a couple in the next chapter and when will the villains strike...find out next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**WOLF KID**

Chapter 7: The Parents Meet

_**AN: This takes place a month later...its vacation time and, yes, Shawn managed to survive being nice through the rest of the school year. (It's a Miracle!) OCxOC.  
**_**Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta**

Shawn and Dania were relaxing in his room watching a romantic movie. Shawn hated it, feeling like throwing up at all the drivel but Dania was eating it up. She cried through the whole movie much to his disgust except when at the end when the two characters professed their love for each other, got married and had kids. That had made her cry much harder, turn to him and sobbed on his chest allowing him to pat her back and murmur words of understanding. (Thank you movie!)  
When the movie ended, Dania got a hold of herself and thanked Shawn for holding her, then kissed him.

Shawn was in heaven. He couldn't believe he actually had a girlfriend. They had started being an item a few weeks after their first meeting and it had been just fantastic.

"Hey…Shawn?" She murmured questioningly after they parted lips.

"Hmm….yeah?" He asked, trying to get her lips back for more kissing.

"My parents want to meet you and your family soon," she said, hesitantly.

Unhappy to have the mood destroyed, Shawn leaned away and frowned at her. "I get they want to meet me and I'm okay with that...but my family...come on Dania."

"Shawn, your parents aren't that bad! Sure they're different but that just makes them cool and I know my family would think so too. Come on...please?" She wheedled.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I said no and that's final," Shawn growled, firmly, hoping that ended the subject. He was wrong.

_**Some days later...**_

Dania still looked pleased with herself and she couldn't resist saying softly in his ear, "I always win, so there!"

He snorted in disgust both at himself for giving in and at her for being soo persistent. They rode together from his house to her home in the Road Rover's plane which was a totally rad way to get there as far as Dania was concerned.

On the way, Shawn grumbled under his breath, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

As they approached her home from the air, he realized he really hadn't known that much about his girlfriend. His family was just as surprise as he was to see Dania lived in a huge mansion with acres of beautiful land surrounding it. They gaped at it as Hunter brought the plane in for a landing on a huge field of grass and brought it to a halt smoothly.

Climbing out, Dania led them to the mansion. They looked around as the walked the half mile distance. The place was pretty amazing. Reaching the mansion, they were greeted by her parents who waited on the big porch for them.

"Hello you must be young Shawn….I'm Mrs. Johnson," Dania's mom said, warmly, shaking Shawn's hand then turned to stare at the Road Rover's with interest.

Her father allowed his wife to introduce him while he simply stared hard at Shawn and at the Road Rovers making them feel uncomfortable. The mother ignored her husband's rude behavior and gestured for them all to enter the mansion.

Shawn moved closer to Dania and whispered urgently in her ear, "Why didn't you tell me you were rich?"

"You never asked." She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

Stepping past the foyer, everyone was impressed by all the incredible things they saw; there were expensive statues and paintings, several plasma TVs, butlers, maids, and chef...everything anyone could want and more. The Road Rovers whistled at all the wealth on display as Dania's parents led them to the huge dining room.

They were directed to take a seat and when they were all settled, the food was brought out. Dania's parents watched the Rovers closely as they didn't want any incidents from their strange guests.

Shawn had begged and pleaded all the way up to the day this event was to occur that his family not shame him at the dinner. The Rovers had to be on their best behavior and manners. He especially warned them not to say or do anything that would make the family afraid of them or (god forbid) embarrass them all with doggy behavior. They had promised. And so far they seemed to have been able to keep that promise.

However, there's always a fly in the ointment and in this case the fly was a small poodle that entered the dining room and walked over to Dania's father.

"Why...Mrs. Love, where have you been..." he cooed at the dog. "Oh, everyone...this is my most prized position...Mrs. Love...a pure blood poodle of impeccable breeding," he said proudly.

"Mrs. Love?…I would like to bite her touchie," Blitz suddenly spoke up, eyeing the poodle speculatively.

"Don't be a weird boy," Exile scolded, shoving Blitz.

"Don't called me a weird boy, snowball," Blitz snapped at Exile.

'Oh no!' Shawn panicked, thinking both his dads were going to get into a fight. And just like that, the pair began shouting random insults at each other and getting into a shoving match.

All Shawn could do was bury his face in his hands in embarrassment. But before the Husky and Doberman could get totally carried away, Hunter got between them and ordered them to shut up for which Shawn was grateful. However, his relief was short lived as Colleen began to act up by starting the nasty game she played with Blitz but he did start it first.

"Hey pretty dog," Blitz said to her.

"Uh…do I know you?" She asked, innocently.

"Yes, you know me. I'm Blitz," he growled, beginning to be annoyed.

"Uh no…doesn't ring a bell... uhm…wait you're fluffy," she exclaimed, pretending excitement.

Now angry, Blitz decided to jump her but was stopped by a well placed kick to his face that sent him into a nearby wall. Shawn groaned and started to bang his head on the table in frustration and embarrassment. Dania's parents just watched the Road Rovers antics with blank astonishment while Dania, herself, patted Shawn on the back, realizing now why he'd not wanted this meeting to happen in the first place.

Meanwhile, hiding behind the some trees just outside the mansion's front doors, two masked crooks waited for the right moment to kidnap Shawn. They were supposed to snatch the kid only without the Road Rovers or anyone else seeing them do it.

"How long do we have to wait," one asked the other, bored with hiding.

"As long we have too….Parvo is paying us major bucks so quit your whining," the other crook snarled back softly.

Inside the mansion, Shawn could only watch in horror as his family behaved just as the did at home. Blitz and Exile were arguing with each other, Colleen was talking about Shawn life and displaying really embarrassing pictures of him to the Johnsons, Shag was eating a lot, and Hunter was playing with his tennis ball not really paying attention to anything or anyone else.

Not able to stand it any longer, Shawn got up from his seat and quickly got out of there as fast as he could. His thoughts were gloomy as stepped out of the mansion and walked across the grounds. He worried that after seeing his weird family, Dania's parents wouldn't allow him to be with their daughter any longer and that just sucked.

"This day just couldn't get any worse," he said aloud to the sky.

"Really? Well, I thought it couldn't get any funnier," a voice said from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend standing there. "Dania, what are you doing out here?"

"Uh… following you I guess," she replied, shrugging.

"Just I warned you, my parents did a great job embarrassing themselves and me tonight," he growled, sarcastically.

"Oh come on...don't be that way! Your family is hilarious and we needed that...if you didn't notice my parents are a bit stuffy. The Rovers helped loosen them up," she reassured him, chuckling a bit.

Shawn groaned. "Oh yeah, sure...you might have thought it was funny but I don't really think your parents thought the same and now they probably won't allow us to date any longer," he said angrily, beginning to stalk off across the field away from her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She called out to him.

"Anywhere but here," he called back, dryly.

Sighing in annoyance, Dania headed off after him, after all, this was her home and he didn't know his way around. They walked for some time and Dania was starting to get tired and worried about how late it was getting. Her parents might be getting concerned. Shawn was looking tired too but was still too angry to return. She closed the gap between them and tried to talk to him.

However, when she caught up to him, he halted suddenly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, nervously.

"Someone is following us," he whispered softly in answer, his head turning in all directions to see if he could spot their stalkers.

"Maybe it's yours or my parents looking for us," she suggested, looking back over her shoulder toward the mansion which was a fair distance away now.

"No…this scent is different," he said, tightly.

"Scent? You're not a dog," she said, annoyed.

"No, but I have a really good nose and someone is...ughh!" He started to say before he suddenly grunted and fell to the ground.

"Shawn!" She cried then gasped as she was hit with something too that stung her neck then caused her to lose consciousness quickly.

The two crooks, who had been the ones stalking the pair, hurried forward and collected the two bodies and ran off with them away from the mansion.

"What are we going to do with her?" One asked the other.

"Well just hold her hostage and judging from her house, her parents are rich and would pay for theirs daughter's release," the other decided.

His partner thought that a great idea as they ran toward their plane hidden in another field behind some trees.

_**AN: Oh gee, what a day, first being horribly embarrassed by his family then being kidnaped...damn this has not been Shawn's day! Please Review.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf Kid

Chapter 8: Meeting with Parvo and Back into The Machine

**AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta**

Splash! Water hit Shawn right on the face, making him gasp in surprise and shock.

"Wha...I'm awake...I'm awake!" He blurted thinking he was home until he saw this strange person with a turtle helmet. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Parvo, and you are?" The man asked not upset by being yelled at.

"Uh…Shawn," he replied, cautiously. He tried to rise up but found he couldn't move from his seated position. He realized after a moment, that he was tied to the seat so relaxed and tried to find out what was going on.

"As you can see, you're being held hostage by me," Parvo said rather gleefully.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I could see that Captain Obvious…but what I want to know is why?"

"You little heathen...aw never mind...you're my hostage because are the Road Rover's son," he growled annoyed, he wanted the kid quivering before him in fear but Shawn wasn't cooperating.

Shawn could tell this guy was one egg short of a dozen in the brain department and he wasn't the least bit afraid of the dork so decided to rattle the moron's cage a bit.

"So, let me guess...you the one Blitz bit in the ass?" He asked, innocently. .

"No!"

"The mailman, that Hunter chased around a lot?"

"Do I look like a mailman to you?"

"I don't know, never paid attention...oh...are you the one that accidentally ate Shag's secret recipe?" He said, pretending to be serious, but was laughing inside.

"What? No...what are you talking about?" Parvo yelled, getting really steamed with this kid.

"Gee! Short tempered much!"

"Aarrgh! If you weren't so important to my plans, I'd kill you right now," Parvo stormed.

"Well, pardon me for living!" Shawn snorted. "So not the mailman, huh?"

"AHHH," Parvo shrieked.

Shawn felt he'd wigged out the creep long enough so got serious once more. "Okay, so your name is Parvo, you took me hostage so my parents are prevented from keeping you from taking over the world...is that about right?"

Parvo stared at the kid, narrowly. It was obvious to him now that the kid had been playing with him for the past twenty minutes but no longer.

"That would be correct."

"You mental?" Shawn asked, disgust plain on his face.

"Perhaps...but I'm the one who has the power right now and you and your little girl friend are..." Parvo began to say.

"Where is she? If you harm here you're so going to regret it!" Shawn growled, getting really angry.

"No need to get testy! She's in a cell where you'll be going now," Parvo said, reaching forward and ripping the rope that held the kid apart. He grabbed Shawn painfully by the arm and held him while he called out to his guards.

They came running to him and he tossed Shawn at them, nearly knocking them all over. "Take him to the cell with that girl," he ordered.

As Shawn was being dragged across the large open space, he saw a weapons area, vehicles of all types, at least a hundred human and dog henchmen moving here and there around them and as they went down a hall that split at its end. A sign on the wall said, 'cells' an arrow going to the right and the left arrow said 'machines and dog–' something that he didn't get a chance to finish reading because he was pushed hard sending him to his knees.

One of his guards yelled, "get up!"

Shawn knew he had only seconds to act. His mind raced with ideas and finally came up with, "Hey! Is that a unicorn?" As he got to his feet. The henchmen turned around to look like he hoped. He instantly tore off running down the hall leading toward the machines, hoping he could find a weapon in that direction.

Bursting through the door at the end of the hall, he looked around frantically but could find nothing to use as a weapon. The room only held a huge machine.

'Damn it!' He thought in frustration. He could hear the guards running toward him so he had to find a place to hide.

The only place he could find was the machine itself. It had a door on its front so he opened it and jumped inside. The door closed smoothly behind him then began to hum and fill with smoke inside.

"What the hell!" He yelled, coughing as he tried to find a way out but the door was sealed shut.

Shawn started to feel weak and strange. The world slowly began to fade to black as his body slowly dropped to the floor and he lost consciousness.

Dania was in a room like a cell block for criminals. She paced around the small space and worried about Shawn. She tried to remember what happened but all she was able to find in her memories was she and Shawn walking across the field, him saying someone was watching them, then pain in her neck, after that nothing until she woke up here a prisoner.

She let out a frustrated sigh and murmured, "Please be okay Shawn."

Suddenly she heard a commotion then the door to her cell opened. Two henchmen approached carrying someone between them. When they reached her door, they stepped in and dropped their burden to the floor, back out and her door relocked.

"Shawn!" She cried as she ran to his side and knelt down. He was unconscious but seemed alright otherwise.

She sat down tailor fashion and laid Shawn's head in her lap. She caressed his forehead and called to him. "Shawn, wake up please," she said shaking Shawn's body a bit but there was no response but he was breathing all she could do was wait for him to wake up.

Exhausted from all that had happened to them, Dania laid Shawn down carefully then lay beside him. Fortunately, the floor seemed to be made of a rubber surface so wasn't too bad to sleep on. So with one hand on his chest, she let sleep roll over her.

While she slept, Shawn's body underwent some slow changes. Dania was about to get a very nasty surprise when they both woke.

**AN: Yeah, another chapter done. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf Kid

Chapter 9: Wolf Shawn and his new ability

AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta.

"(Yawn)…what happened?" Shawn groaned aloud, when he finally woke up, pushing himself into a seated position and scratching himself. He looked around and noticed he was in a cell that had a rubber floor, sink and toilet...and sleeping next to him was Dania...WAIT!...WHAT?" He gasped to himself in shock, 'how did I get here?'

Then he remembered...meeting that creepy dude wearing the turtle helmet, being dragged off then escaping only to end up hiding in that machine...big mistake that because it had knocked him out. He sighed. Obviously they dragged his ass out of the machine and put him where they'd intended to in the first place...with Dania.

Well, at least they were together again. He stood up quietly, so as not to wake her, and went over to the cell door to look out but there was nothing to see but an empty corridor beyond. By the silence, it seemed they were the only ones here.

He sighed, pressing his head to the bars, hands gripping them on either side of his head. "Well this is just great….I'm locked like an animal in a cage and being held hostage by a mad man. What else could go wrong?" He muttered to himself.

He heard a yawn from behind him and turned to find his girlfriend waking up. "Hey! Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"(Yawn)…um yeah," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. When she stopped rubbing and looked up at Shawn from the floor, her eyes widened and she screamed in terror. Scrambling to her feet, she backed up until she was flat against the opposite wall from him.

"Who and what the hell are you and where is Shawn?" She screamed.

Shawn blinked in stunned confusion. "What do you mean who am I...I'm Shawn...is something wrong with you?" He asked, worried Parvo had done something to her.

"You're not Shawn!" She continued to scream and try to find away out of the cell, staring at him in terror.

Even more worried about her state of mind, Shawn moved carefully across the room to try and find a way to comfort her but she wasn't having any of it.

"Stay back I'm warning you," she said breathlessly, holding a hand out to ward off the approaching person.

Ignoring her warning, Shawn continued to approach, reaching carefully out with his hand and saying soothing words to her, "Dania calm down it's going...…" he never got to finish what he intended to say as she lashed out with a foot and smacked him hard in the privates.

Shawn wailed in agony as he dropped to the floor and curled up. "Owwwww...shit!" (*-* Ouch!)

Still frightened, Dania prepared to kick the wolf again, when Shawn pleaded, "no, Dania, please no..." he moaned pitifully.

It was then that Dania actually heard the thing's voice. She blinked in shock and knelt down, touching the thing cautiously. "Shawn?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yesss" he said through clenched teeth.

Horrified anew, Dania stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. "Shawn! Oh, I'm so sorry. How did this happen to you?" She asked anxiously.

"You kicked me...what do you mean what happened...?" He moaned, wondering what the hell they'd done to her.

"No, I don't mean that!" Dania said shaking her head. "I mean what happened to your body?"

He blinked up at her in confusion. His privates weren't so agonizing now but they still hurt. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't' look like yourself which is why I freaked out! If you don't believe me, go look in that mirror..." She said. He still looked at her like she was out of her mind. She huffed in annoyance. "For goodness sake, look down and see for yourself.

Still leery of her, Shawn did as she asked and gaped. His hands! What had happened to his hands and feet! He stared at his barefeet. Both appendages were furry not human and his clothes were ripped up.

Scrambling with some difficulty (well it did still hurt) to reach the mirror over the sink. What he saw there made him scream in shock. Before his eyes was a wolf! What the hell happened to me?" He cried out in disbelief.

Swallowing, he slowly looked himself over carefully. His clothes had the look of something that had burst their way out of them. At least there was enough of them to make him not be completely naked...that would have too embarrassing. However, since he was completely covered in white fur, perhaps that wouldn't matter...uh...except his privates might be much bigger...okay don't go there...his mind was gibbering at him as he studied his image in the mirror.

He had a wolf's face but he had hair on the top of his head which, though white like his fur, had a black forelock hanging down nearly in his face and what was equally strange was his brilliant blue eyes staring out at him. 'He was a werewolf! Or...wait...maybe he was like his parents...except instead of a dog, he was a wolf...oh this was just too much to take,' he thought shakily, turning away from the mirror, he felt something behind him and stared down. 'Hello!...I have a tail?' His shock held him frozen, his was panting with shock and fear when a gentle touch to his shoulder snapped him out of it.

Dania stood there with a worried look on her face, "Shawn, what happened to you?"

"I…I don't know," he said lowering his ears, he was confused and sad by this.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Sigh…I'm fine…let's just find a way to get out of here," he growled, unhappily.

Dania felt bad for him but didn't say anything more as the two of them went to the cell bars to look around. Shawn studied their surrounding more closely then began testing the cell door. Dania was confused by what he was doing and was about to say something when Shawn hit a particular part of the door and it simply opened with ease.

Diana was surprised. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Shawn smiled, which looked really odd on that lupine face as he answered, "Well, I was arrested a lot for awhile there and spent time behind bars. Being bored, I learned a few things while in there...ahh good times..."

"Oh...well...whatever...glad the experience has paid off," she said, shaking her head.

He opened stepped out of the cell first with Dania staying close behind him. He used his now sharper hearing to listen for anyone coming as they walked hurriedly down the corridor. They arrived where the corridor had split in two directions.

"We should head left," Dania suggested, but Shawn nixed the idea.

"No, we should head right because I can hear and smell dogs and humans to the left so…" he was interrupted by Diana.

"Smell…hear, okay you are a wolf but you can't hear or smell things from far away."

Shawn just sighed. "how do you think we didn't get caught…because I can hear and smell things from a distance...yes, my senses are that good," he said.

_'Yeah right like I'm supposed to believe that,'_ she thought to herself.

Shawn heard her comment and was hurt by it and was going to chew her out when he realized she hadn't spoken aloud. He blinked at that and said out loud, "what the hell?"

"What's wrong?" She asked looking around, thinking he'd seen something.

"I just heard you say, 'yeah right, I'm supposed to believe that,' but you didn't move your lips," he said, thinking it sounded even stranger saying that aloud.

Her eyes widened and she gaped at him. "I-I did say that in my mind...how did you do that?"

"I don't know. Here let's test it...say something else to me form your mind."

_'Okay, this is just too weird,' _she thought as she tried to think what to say to him.

"I heard you!" He said excitedly. She blinked at him in surprise. "I heard you say, 'okay, this is too weird!"

"OMG! That is soo creepy, but how are you able to do that?"

"I don't know...but I like it!" He said, grinning.

"I don't!"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't have any privacy in my head from you!" She huffed.

"Well, gee, I guess I can understand how that might not be welcome but, wait...maybe I can only read your surface thoughts but not your inner ones. Let me try and see," he said, trying to soothe her.

She eyed him a moment then nodded. "Okay, do it. We need to know at least."

Shawn nodded then stared at her for some moments but other than hearing her present thoughts about how strange this was and wondering if they could escape, he could hear none of her inner more secret thoughts at all. He sighed in relief.

"I can't read anything but your surface thoughts!"

"Well, that's a relief. Perhaps, this will be a good thing but we better leave this for another time. Right now we need to get out of here," she said, worriedly

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" He led the way down the hall he'd chosen.

They came upon some henchmen along the way but they were inside rooms and didn't see or hear the two slipping past them. They were making progress when a large bang occurred from nearby and the ground shook beneath them, knocking them off their feet.

"What was that?" Dania said, getting back on her feet quickly.

"I don't know but it came from behind that door…let's check it out," he said, reaching cautiously to open the door a little ways so he could peer inside first.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Elsewhere, at that same moment, the Road Rovers had blown a hole in the ceiling of the main building and were confronting Parvo and his minions.

The Road Rovers and Dania's parents hadn't been aware the two kids had been kidnapped until they received the threatening phone call from Parvo. The Johnson's pleaded with the Rovers to rescue their daughter. They promised to do so then ran out of the house to their jet.

Using the coordinates of the call, the Rovers located Parvo's hideout. Now they stood before the creep demanding the return of their son and the girl.

"Well, so you found us...but it won't do you any good. If you want your son to remain alive, you'll just turn around and leave. And no interference in my plans or he is as good as dead," Parvo told them, jeeringly.

"Exile paid no attention to what Parvo was saying as he demanded, "Where is he?"

Parvo just snorted and said, smirking, "he and his girlfriend are safe and unharmed...for now."

"If you hurt him you're going to pay," Hunter snarled.

Shawn and Dania had slipped into the room rather easily since everyone else was distracted by the Road Rovers arrival. They'd found a safe place to hide behind some barrels and watched the drama unfold.

"Shawn, we've got to do something. We can't just let the Rovers surrender and leave thinking we're still prisoners," she hissed, urgently.

"I know but how do we do that without getting ourselves caught by all those minions between us and the Rovers?" He whispered back.

Suddenly, from behind them, they heard a growling sound. Carefully turning their heads, they saw two dog henchmen standing there, holding guns on them.

**AN: Uh Oh! Caught again!. What will happen to everyone now? Find out next time and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOLF KID**

Chapter 10: The Pretense and the Reunion

**A/N: Thanks Ulyferal for being my beta.**

Both dogs were aiming their guns at Shawn and Dania, warning them with growls and the point of the guns to remain still.

Shawn was panicking inside though he didn't show it on the outside, thanks to a wolf's muzzle not having much expression. He had to think of something quick before they were hauled off back to their cell. Suddenly, inspiration hit...he quickly grabbed Dania by the arm then pulled both her arms behind her back, roughly.

"Ow...what..." she started to object.

Into her mind, he quickly said, "just go along with me and act scared so I can get us out of this."

Dania immediately stopped speaking aloud and said in her mind, back to him, "gotcha...good idea..." then pretended to look afraid and moaned from the pain of her arms being pinned, which was real because it did.

The dog guards looked confused but understood what was happening when Shawn growled and barked at them. (Apparently being turned into a wolf allowed him to speak dog to them.)

Now that the two dogs thought he was a guard like them, they lowered their guns then growled and pointed toward Parvo. Dania felt her heart stutter. Apparently, they wanted to show Parvo that a prisoner had escaped.

Shawn's heart sank but he didn't see anyway out of this so growled back an agreement. The two dogs lead the way with Shawn trailing behind them with Dania.

As they came around the cans they'd been hiding behind, they could hear Parvo still talking to the Road Roves and making his demands.

One of the guards growled at him causing Parvo to turn slightly to look at them. He frowned when he saw the prisoner and 'a wolf?'

"Who is that and why are you daring to interrupt me?" He snapped angrily.

Nervously, one of the guards barked an answer. Parvo eyed the cano-mutant that looked like a wolf holding the female prisoner. "Well...well...what have we here...the little princess managed to escape her cell?"

He was rudely interrupted by Exile who shouted, "Dania, are you okay and where's Shawn?"  
"I'm fine...oww...that hurts..." she cried aloud while mentally berating Shawn, "hey! Not so hard!"

However, Shawn ignored her as he stepped closer to Parvo, trying to think of a way to take the bad guy down.

"So how did you escape, hmmm?" Parvo asked coldly reaching out and taking Dania's chin in her fingers and jerking her head up. "And if you escaped...where is the boy?" He demanded, asking her and the dogs who cowered a little in the face of his anger.

They barked at him while Dania kept her mouth shut. This only made Parvo madder as he shouted at his guards, "I don't care! Search for him now and take her back to her cell," he bellowed. "Uh, uh...Road Rovers...you move and she's toast in seconds," Parvo snapped when he saw Exile make a forward movement.

"The boy is still knocked out in his cell," Shawn quickly said, not wanting Dania dragged off or forcing him to leave to.

"Ahh that is good, then take her back," Parvo said, calming down a bit then turning back to the Rovers before suddenly pausing and jerking back to the wolf. "Wait! Since when can you talk? Groomer! Who is this wolf...I don't recognize him," he demanded of his assistant, becoming suspicious.

Groomer moved closer and stared at the wolf in surprise. "I don't know general...he doesn't have the same hair cut I give to every dog..." she commented, thoughtfully.

Shawn knew the jig was up and he had to act now. He quickly pushed Dania to the ground to keep her out of the fight, then shoved Groomer out of the way so he could get to Parvo. He kicked a foot out and swept Parvo's legs right out from under him causing him to drop on his ass to the floor then punched the man in the face knocking him out.

He thought that was pretty cool. Now that the Rovers had the rest of Parvo's crew on the run, he gently helped Dania to her feet and tried to stay out of the way.

That distraction was all the Rovers needed to act. Hunter went into super speed mode and grabbed all the weapons in the room so the enemy couldn't shoot them.

"Hello! Looking for these?" He smirked, waving at a large pile of guns in a far corner behind him.

With them disarmed, Colleen began to take them on. "Hiya, Tai, kick, Hiyayay," she screamed at her attackers with her karate moves.

Blitz was happily biting touchies while Shag took out a bazooka from his shaggy coat and got ready to fire it.

"Reverse it Shag!" Hunter yelled.

Slightly embarrassed, Shag quickly reversed the bazooka and fired it. The missile took out the rest of the henchmen and dog guards.

Now that the enemy seemed defeated except for one, Exile ran to the wolf and grabbed him before he could take Dania (or so he thought that was what was going on).

He had poor Shawn in a chokehold which didn't allow him to tell his father who he was.

Meanwhile, Exile was so angry, he continued to choke the wolf and demanded, "where's my son? Where is he?"

Dania had been stunned for some seconds while watching Exile choke Shawn. When she realized what was going on, she rushed forward and began beating on the husky's arms and screaming, "Exile...this is Shawn...stop choking him...you're killing him."

Exile was just not listening as he shouted in her face, "he has my son!"

"That is your son...now let go!" She screamed again, hitting him in the snout.

Exile released Shawn and rubbed his nose, staring at her in shocked surprise.

"Wow! No way would I have predicted this...bummer," Hunter said, stunned.

"Something happened in a machine and Shawn was changed but this is Shawn," Dania clarified, thankful Exile had finally let go.

Shawn rubbed his neck and gave his father a baleful look.

"You are my son?"

"Yes..." The wolf managed to choke out, his throat sore.

Exile stared at the wolf carefully. He sniffed the air as well and realized it was Shawn and the blue eyes clenched it.

"Oh Shawn, I'm soo sorry," He said, thrilled his son was okay even though he was a wolf now. He hugged so tightly, Shawn was again fighting for air.

"Ugh! Dad, I love you too but I can't breathe," he gasped, poking Exile hard in the shoulder.

"Oops, sorry..." Exile murmured but didn't let go though he did ease his grip.

All the Rovers went, "awww," at the sweet father and son moment.

Parvo, who had regained consciousness, held a gun on Exile and Shawn, pissed about the wolf screwing up his plans. "I hate happy endings...so die you two!"

Exile instantly stood in front of Shawn, protecting him, but before Parvo could shoot, Dania snuck up and kicked his gun hand sending the gun flying then kicked him where he wasn't going to be getting up too soon.

Every male in the room winced in sympathy for the solid kick to the privates Dania had delivered with deadly accuracy. Parvo wailed and curled in a pain laden ball on the floor, both hands on his groin.

Shawn blinked at his girlfriend in amazement. "Where the heck did you learn that move?" He asked.

She smirked and said, "self defense classes."

Shaking his head, Hunter called the authorities to take Parvo, Groomer, and all his henchmen into custody. The altered dogs were changed back and sent home to their masters.

"I take self defense classes" she said before kicking Parvo once again.

As for the Road Rovers, they flew Dania home to her grateful parents aboard their Sky plane. On the way, Dania noticed Shawn was looking sad instead of happy this was all over.

"What's wrong, Shawn?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," he muttered, looking out the window and not at her.

Dania didn't believe him and persisted, "you're not fine, now what's wrong and I won't leave you alone until you tell me."

"You wouldn't understand," he growled, unhappily.

"How do you know that? Just tell me?" She demanded, getting annoyed with him.

He sighed then turned back to face her. "You won't love me anymore since I'm not human," he said, sadly, lowering his ears like a hurt puppy.

Dania stared at him in shocked surprise. "What?"

"Come on, Dania! How can you love a wolf?" He growled.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You moron! I still love you no matter what you look like. Sure it's a bit difficult now that you're a wolf but I love you for your personality. Shawn, I love you!" She said then wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tight and nuzzle his face.

He blinked in shock then grinned with joy. With a soft yip, he returned her hug and gave her a lick on her cheek which made her giggle and hug him tighter. He didn't know if this was going to work out but he was willing to cling to her as long as he could.

**A/N: Aw…maybe the Master can change him back, if he wants it that is. Find out next time…. Grey dog out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Discovering Shawn's True Past

When they got back to Rover Headquarters, they went immediately to see the Master who congratulated them on their success.

"You've done well Road Rovers. Rescuing Shawn and Dania from Parvo's clutches then defeating him was a wonderful...wait...where are Shawn and Exile?" He interrupted himself, looking around for the missing pair.

As if they'd been called, father and son appeared through the door, only it was Exile and a wolf and not the boy he saw. The Master frowned in confusion.

"Sorry were late…we needed to use the bathroom," Exile said quickly.

Shawn's expression was far away as he walked beside his dad, his mind on all that had happened today.

"Exile, who is this young wolf and where is Shawn?" The Master asked, staring at the wolf.

Shawn jerked back to the present at the Master's question. "Uhm...I'm here grandpa...I'm a wolf now," he explained.

The Master's eyes widened in shock but as he stared more closely at the wolf, he could see Shawn within those eyes. Shaking his head, he eyed the group questioningly.

"How is this possible? What exactly happened at Parvo's hideout?"

"Uh...well...I was trying to keep from being recaptured when we tried to escape and I ended up hiding in this machine that turned on and apparently did this to me," Shawn explained, rubbing his neck with one of his paws.

"Hmm you must have hidden in the Transdogmifier. But that doesn't explain how you were changed to a wolf. That machine supposedly only works on cats and dogs," the Master mused, using his fingers to pinch his chin in confusion.

"Transdog-what?" Shawn asked, confused by the new word.

The Master ignored him for a moment as his mind worked on the odd problem for some minutes. Then suddenly, his face lit up as he realized something but he needed to test his theory first.

"Everyone to the Transdogmifier room...I might have an explanation for this" he said, gesturing the Rovers to follow him.

"What is it Master?" Hunter asked, as they hurried after their Master.

"Rovers did you ever wonder why Parvo had Shawn when he was three years old?" the Master asked as he went to the huge machine.

"Well, yeah but we never came up with any good answers," Exile said, answering for all of them.

Instead of answering the Rover's obvious questioning expression, the Master turned to the wolf and said, "Shawn, I think you were a wolf first and the machine somehow made you a human. That would explain many of the habits and things you did when we took you in."

"Wait! So I was never a human in the first place but a wolf?" Shawn asked, shaken and trying to grasp what his grandpa was trying to tell him.

"Yes, I'm fairly certain of it however, we'll have you go into the machine and see for certain. If you were originally a wolf then that's what will come out of the machine but if you were human...well then, you'll be the one we raised all these years," the Master explained.

Shawn looked at the machine then back to the Master. "Do I have to?" Shawn whined, afraid to find out the truth.

"Sorry, but yes," the Master said firmly.

"Uh... is it safe and how does it work?" Shawn asked, resignedly.

"It's quite simple. Let me demonstrate with your father. Exile, please step into the chamber," the Master said to the husky.

Without hesitation, Exile went to the machine with Shawn cautiously walking behind him. The husky stepping to the glass chamber and closed the door behind him. The Master pressed a button near him and the machine started to smoke and a bright light obscured their view. When it cleared, the door swung open and a four legged husky stepped out. It walked up to Shawn who stared down at it in shock.

"Dad?" He asked hesitantly, never having seen the Rovers in their true forms before.

Exile barked at him in dog language, "Da, it's me...now it's your turn."

Swallowing hard, Shawn slowly went up to the machine and stepped in. The door closed behind him then it began make its noise and light. Within it, Shawn could feel his body twist out of shape. It felt weird but didn't hurt as he stared at his fingered paws become animal paws and his body slowly bent downward until he was standing at a lower level. He couldn't quite take in all the changes and, like before, passed out before it was done.

While he was out, his subconscious replayed his original life before he was thrown into the machine all those years ago.

**Wolf pup memories...  
**  
_The pup was lonely again. The other wolves had brought their kill to the pack and were now tearing it to pieces. Like all pups, he knew he had to wait his turn to eat, but it was hard and he was soo hungry._

Because he had no parents to care for him, he always got the scraps the other pups didn't want and sometimes didn't get anything at all. Today he hoped it would be different. He'd learned quickly, that if he wanted to eat, he would have to be tough and persistent.

He slipped up to one of the omega wolves and whined cautiously for a bite. The adult snarled at him, making the pup back off but he wasn't deterred. He again approached when it seemed the adult male was nearly done, he dared to slip close again and tug on a piece of meat still on the leg the adult had been eating from the deer.

The male gave him a half-hearted growl but allowed the pup to snatch what he could. Triumphant, the pup dragged off his prize and quickly hid in some brush so the other pups wouldn't steal it from him.

He ate his meal in a hurry, managing to choke it all down before one of the stronger pups snatched the bone away. He let it go without fighting, his belly full. He groomed  
his fur then followed the group when they'd finished and returned to their den.

It was as they were hurrying off that disaster struck the pack. The adult that had let him grab some food had halted suddenly and raised his head, ears pricked..

Suddenly two upright walking creatures who smelled strange came out of the bushes toward them. The pack scattered in fright. The two creatures managed to snatch several pups including the parentless one and threw them into a foul smelling cage within an odd smelling cave. There were other animals there, ones that looked like wolves but weren't, were howling and barking just as the other wolf pups were doing.  
  
_The poor pups didn't know they'd been taken by humans and altered dogs in a truck to a special laboratory on the outskirts of a human city. The wolves had carefully kept away from the strange two leggers but it seemed, the two leggers had come for them._

Confused and crying he heard the two leggers speaking to each other but didn't understand. Now that he had a human mind, his subconscious could now make sense of that long ago conversation.  
  
_"Groomer stop messing with it and put it in the machine," Parvo snapped, standing near the machine Shawn recognized as the one he'd hidden in._

He remember now, how Groomer held him by the scruff and was cruelly teasing him. He bit Groomer on the arm forcing her to release him. He'd run across that slick floor, using his nose to find an escape but there was none, before he was again captured then tossed into the machine only moments later. As the machine wrought new changes on him, the last thing he heard before unconsciousness fell over him was:  
  
_"You'll never get me __Road Rovers__," Parvo yelled._

The memory ended and Shawn came to his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself cautiously. He was on the floor, he noted, and his dad was standing close.

When he asked, "...am I a wolf now?" ...it came out in dog language which told him the answer before his father answered.

Exile tenderly licked his face and nudged him to stand up. Blinking in confusion, Shawn did as asked but found he couldn't seen to get his legs under him. He stared down and found he now had four legs just like his father. He was a real wolf!

"So Shawn was never human at all but wolf," Hunter said quietly, staring down at the wolf struggling to stand up.

"Yes…but that doesn't explain how he became human in the first place. He should have turned into a upright wolf not human," the Master said, concerned and still trying to solve the mystery.

Shawn was still trying to stand up on four legs without much success. Hunter came over and gently lifted Shawn to his feet.

"Okay, buddy, let's get you back to at least your caino-sapien form, shall we?" Hunter said as he helped Shawn back into the machine. He stepped away and the Master pressed the button.

After Shawn regained consciousness once more. He sat up then stood with Exile's help. His father had been returned to his altered form while Shawn was recovering. The wolf looked over at the Master.

"So how did I turn into a human?"

The Master stared at him in bewildered surprise as did the Rovers.

"What? Do I look different again?" Shawn asked, dismayed. He hurried over to a mirror and stared at himself. "Oh no! What am I now?" He asked plaintively.

"Well, sort of like a wolf and a human, I guess," Exile managed to say, staring at his strange looking son.

Shawn looked like a wolf in many ways except for his muzzle, hands and feet. He did have a tail which was thick and bushy. His face was furry but the muzzle resembled a human with a hairy face and larger than normal eyes. He now had hair on his head that was long in back with a long wisp of it that was white streaked over his forehead, giving him a rakish look. His hands and feet were those of a human. His ears were still that of a wolf and he had whiskers and a large black nose that was flat to his face. His mouth was the way it had been when he was human but was filled with sharper than a human had in theirs. His senses were still wolf strong as well.

"Aw crap! Now I look even weirder than before," he moaned.

"I'm sorry, Shawn but I'm afraid to put you back in the machine for fear you wouldn't survive or be altered even further than you are now," the Master said, sympathetically. "Well, I guess that answered the question if your DNA is mixed with human though I'm still uncertain how that happened in the first place."

Shawn blinked as he remembered the flashbacks he'd had while unconscious. "I remembered being a wolf and being captured by Parvo. When Groomer tried to put me in the machine I bit her and tried to escape but didn't succeed as I was captured and tossed in the machine. So do you think the blood I got in my mouth and swallowed could have made me human?" He asked.

"Well, that's certainly possible and most likely what happened. Your DNA mixed with Groomer's DNA making a human with wolf-like behavior which explained your anti-social attitude in school," the Master conceded.

The Rovers circled around Shawn to offer what comfort they could.

"Don't worry, Shawn, we accept you just as you are," Colleen said, warmly.

"Thanks, I just hope Dania accepts this new version of me as easily as she did my full wolf one," he sighed, sadly.

"Somehow, I think she will though she'll be surprised, that's for certain," Exile said, gently.

"I'm certain she will because you are still the person inside that she loves and since she accepted having a wolf boyfriend, look how much more happier she'll be when she can actually kiss you like two humans can," Colleen both reassured and smirked at him.

Shawn blushed hotly at that remark but realized she might be right.

**AN: Yes another down one and one left to go. Please Review.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Time Passes and Good News Abounds

**AN: Thank you Ulyferal for helping me with this story and also thank you everyone for the reviews thanks!**

**Three years later...**.

Since Shawn had altered so drastically in appearance, the Master felt he would have to finish school with a tutor rather than attend the high school. He didn't like it much but with Dania by his side he tolerated it.

Just as Colleen predicted, Dania was actually thrilled by his new appearance and it did indeed improve his love life with her. He graduated with good grades and attended Dania's graduation at the high school with pride. He received many odd looks from his former classmates but no one bothered them as he was standing with the Rovers who had attended as well.

Dania's parents were taken aback but since he'd helped rescue their daughter and it was plain she loved him, they gradually grew to care for him as well.

During the last two years, he trained with the Rovers to become a part of their team, fighting evil. His mental powers had grown with use and the Master had helped him learn to use them in battle. It certainly came in handy getting the team out of jams and warning them of danger.

Dania had moved into the Rover's Headquarters to be with him as they became a close couple. One day, three years later, Dania and Shawn were laying on the bed in their room. She had her head laying on his chest while he gently caressed her hair.

"Do you think they'll accept the news and won't faint in front of us?" Dania asked after their discussion about an exciting event that was happening in their life now.

"Uh, well, maybe. I know my family wont have problems with it but yours...let's just say I'm rather nervous about tonight," he murmured.

"Yeah, so am I. Well, all we can do is hope for the best," she sighed.

"Yeah."

That evening, both the couple's families arrived at a very nice restaurant for a joint dinner. They were escorted to a nice private room, big enough for all of them. For once, Shawn's family didn't do anything that would embarrass him as they had a delicious meal. The conversation, however, was boring for Shawn and Dania as the adults talked avidly about job, money, and other things.

When desert was served, it was Exile who asked, "so, why did you invite us to dinner tonight, son?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well, though, we're not unhappy to have had such a nice evening together, I'm still curious as to why you felt the need to do it," Mr. Johnson said.

Now that the time had come, Shawn and Dania were extremely nervous. Clasping their hands together beneath the table to give them courage, Shawn cleared his throat and spoke for both of them.

"First thank you for coming and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Secondly, Dania and I have an announcement to make..." he started than choked, unable to continue. He gave his girlfriend a frantic look.

Sighing, Dania gave him a small smile then looked at everyone. "Shawn asked me this morning if I would marry him and I said yes," she said, glowing with happiness.

The females squealed with joy while the males choked on their food in shock.

When they were recovered, everyone wished them congratulations and slapped him on his back while the females hugged Dania.

Her father finally got everyone's attention as he asked, "so, when's the big day?"

"In three months," the couple said together. Everyone laughed.

Mr. Johnson was a bit shocked at the speed of it and was going to say something but was jabbed in the side by Mrs. Johnson who shot him a 'don't mess this up' look. He subsided and sighed. The Rovers, meanwhile, cheered and talked all at once about the arrangements.

"We're so happy for you both...what great news!" Hunter shouted.

"Well, actually there's more news," Dania captured their attention by saying, her face blushing.

Shawn gulped hoping their families wouldn't be unhappy with their other news. The room got quiet as they all waited expectantly for her to speak.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted without preamble.

Eyes widened and spoons and forks were dropped..

Hunter was the first to say, "well, I wouldn't have predicted that...bummer!"

"That's fantastic news!" Colleen gushed after the stunned silence ended in multiple cheers and congratulations.

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson weren't so pleased exactly but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Shawn sighed in relief as he pulled his wife to be close and gave her a warm kiss. "Well, they took it rather well, don't you think?" He murmured in her ear.

Dania snorted, "not my parents so much but I think they'll be okay with it when they see their grandchild."

"Wonder what it will look like?" Shawn mused.

"Won't know until it get here," Dania said. "But will love him or her just the same no matter what they look like!" She said stoutly.

"You betcha!" Shawn beamed.

The End

**A/N: Done at last, yeah! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
